


Weaponless

by Dusty_Forgotten



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Forgotten/pseuds/Dusty_Forgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid gets his weapons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weaponless

_Well that didn't go as hoped…_ Death the Kid thought with an audible sigh as he continued striding down the Brooklyn alley. His plan to find a pair of weapons that would maintain his symmetry had so far, had no luck. He flew all the way to New York after the rumours of the Beretta Twins. Yes, they were useable weapons with perfect resonance, but… God, they were creepy. Symmetry wasn't worth it if it meant he was going to be attacked in his sleep; he almost shuddered at the thought and tightened his hands in his pockets. No, he still needed weapons, but dear God, there had to be an alternative to _those two_.

"Looks like we've got a mark." a woman's voice mentioned darkly as she glared out from the shadows at the young black-haired boy.

"Ooh, he looks rich!" the girl with short blonde hair replied, grinning as the dirty blonde woman held out her hand. In a flash of light the younger was gone and replaced with a handgun which the woman now held. She looked around the corner and puffed on her cigarette until the wimpy rich kid she had her eyes on was barely passed then sprang forward and pushed him against the brick wall, smacking one hand against it and placing the pistol less than an inch from his stomach.

"Fork over the cash and I'll let you live." Liz growled, but her remark was met with a blink of golden eyes.

"I'd rather not…" he sighed after a moment.

" _What_." the mugger hissed as her voice froze over and coated her words in ice.

"I said that I would rather not. I apologize for wasting your time, but-"

"Listen kid," she cut him off and dug the muzzle into his flesh, "you don't really have a choice. You're gonna give me the money or you're gonna die."

He glanced off to the side then rolled his eyes back to her. "I can smell the marijuana on you, and I'm sorry, but I will not support your drug addiction."

She gritted her teeth and put the gun on his forehead. "Give me the goddamn money!"

Kid blinked, then sighed "I hoped it wouldn't come to this…" As she raised one eyebrow and tilted her head she found his hand on the barrel of his weapon sister, pointing it away from himself, and then immediately his right leg swung up and with amazing flexibility and balance slammed it into the crook of her elbow. It struck a bundle of nerves and she released her sister, falling to the side from the sheer impact as he snatched the gun from mid-air, twirling it around his forefinger for a moment then flipped it onto the other end of his hand, pinkie resting on the trigger as he aimed it at the attacker. Both their eyes were wide as the Shinigami realized he was holding a human weapon. He simply dropped the item at his feet as it transformed into the blonde girl she naturally was; she automatically swung her legs under his feet, he jumped to avoid then rammed his elbow into her back. She fell onto her front, stretching out a hand as her meister transformed into an identical weapon, but before she could but before she could turn and square up the shot his shin slammed into the weapon, sending it flying.

_Wait… That gun is exactly the same as the other. Beautifully symmetrical… Perfect... Just what I need!_ He started to smirk as the pistol became a human again was cradled by the younger of the weapons. "Sis!”

"It's okay Patti! Don't worry." _So they're sisters? Hm. What did I expect?'_ Kid thought.

"Come on, sis! We can still fight!" Patti assured, a sadistic glint appearing in her eyes.

The weaponless meister sighed, shaking his head disappointedly. "You're making it difficult for me. I'm trying not to hurt you, but if you keep fighting like this I may have to…" Without listening the shorter sister took on her other form; the dirty blonde gripped her sister and aimed, but was surprised not to find a rich kid.

"Wh-… Where'd he go?"

What a shame, two beautifully congruent weapons wasted. It was sickening. He really hated to leave them like that too, hungry and huddled on a cold Brooklyn street, but then again, what else could he have done with two criminals that had tried to mug him? Wait, there was another answer to that. Take them in. Help them. Use them for what weapons were made to do, eliminate Kishin. _Damn…_ He couldn't have asked for a better pair of weapons, or a better opportunity. Now he would probably never see them again, or even a set of weapons so suited to him; there was just something about pistols that fit him. _Dammit…_ He shook his head as he opened his hotel room door and stepped in. Now he may be weaponless for the rest of his life, or worse, be forced to go back to those flirtatious twins. "Dammit… I'm such an idiot!" he yelled and scratched the side of his head, then sighed as he regained composure, figuring he should check in with his father.

He took a deep breath as he clapped his hands together, then crinkled his fingers and extended his arms in front of him, creating the outline his father's mask and symbol on the floor, a brightly shining portal in the centre. A black figure appeared out of the light, a sharply contrasting white mask near the top. "Wuzzup Kiddo? How are you, how's the search, how are those adorable stripes!"

The boy rolled his gold eyes off to the side, replacing his hands in his pockets. "Please don't mention it, father…"

"Oh right, sensitive subject. So, what happened with the Berettas?"

He grimaced, flicking his eyes to the other side. "They are identical and we can resonate easily, but on a personal level…"

"Mm. I figured as much. Then you will be coming home tomorrow?"

"I don't see any reason to stay."

"Great!" he brimmed, sprouting arms with enormous white gloves and smacking them together. "See you soon Kiddo!" With a blown kiss from the full-fledged Shinigami the portal closed.

He sighed, falling back onto the hotel bed. _Well, I guess that's that. I'll be back in Death City tomorrow and I plan to never return to this dreadful city. Too bad, those sisters were perfect…_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

A _lright, I know I should be going now, but why not enjoy the symmetrical architecture while I'm here? It's not like I'll be returning any time soon…_  the Death God considered, walking down the Brooklyn street on his way to the subway. Manhattan was said to have some lovely and even buildings, and he simply couldn't pass up the opportunity to see the Twin Towers.

"Time to pay up ladies." The voice was faint from inside the warehouse he was passing, but there was a sharpness in the words that Kid couldn't ignore. Those words were riddled with bad intentions so he stopped to listen; it was his duty to protect humans, whether it was from Kishin- or other humans.

"I'll have the money by Monday, I swear!" a familiar woman's voice pleaded. No, it couldn't be her. It was just too perfectly coincidental.

"That's not good enough. Boys, take them down."

Well, there was no time to contemplate now; he rammed his shoulder into the door and rushed in, springing himself into the air and smacked his shin into the closest man's head and landed on another man. Two down, maybe thirty to go, so the odds were in his favour. A fist to one's jaw, a jab in another's stomach then grabbed the wrist of a man charging him, flipped it around and pulled it up his back before throwing him to the ground. It was a flurry of fists and impossibly high kicks, but all these gang thugs fell to a kid. All Liz could do was watch, Patti's trigger remained untouched as she was mesmerized by the amazing skills this boy possessed. In a matter of minutes the entire group of gang bangers fell; he made one last jump with his right foot raised incredibly above his head and slammed it down on a thug's scalp, then back flipped off to impact on top of a large pile of unconscious men.

He stood, relaxed and raised his head so they could see his friendly expression. "My name is Death the Kid. I am a Shinigami currently looking for a weapon so I may begin my training as a meister. Due to my neurotic tendencies, it is imperative that these weapons are identical. Do you see what I'm getting at?"

After a moment the young woman dropped her sister, who quickly morphed back into a human, then tilted her head. "What’s a Shin-ee-gam-ee?"

"Oh, forgive me, I realize it’s not a very common term. We’re also known as Death Gods or Grim Reapers." he clarified, hands in pockets again.

"Huh? Wait, does that mean _you're_ Lord Death!?" Elizabeth shouted.

"Oh no, that's my father."

"Lord Death has a son?" both the siblings wondered in unison.

"Why yes. Either way, I believe that you two would be perfect as my weapons. So," he extended his hand charitably, "would you like to come back to Death City with me?"


End file.
